


An Unexpected Christmas Eve Night

by Calliecatt93



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Typical Swearing, Christmas, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Donut - Freeform, Modern AU, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliecatt93/pseuds/Calliecatt93
Summary: Modern AU Oneshot. Grif has a gift for Simmon. Simmons has a gift for Grif. It didn't quite go as hoped though. Secret Santa for Cinaed
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	An Unexpected Christmas Eve Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).



It wasn’t every night that Dexter Grif willingly stood outside the front of his apartment in the middle of the cold. Actually, there was _never_ a night that he stood out in the cold. The light, but still annoyingly constant burst of icy cold air had him bundling up in his orange jacket all the tighter. Fuck, winter sucked!

But of course, on Christmas Eve of all fucking nights, Simmons _had_ to be running late after being at Donut’s place _all fucking day_ . ‘Be home in two minutes’, his ass. It did give him good ammunition for the next time _he_ was late when the nerd inevitably nagged him in the future though. He’d remember this. But that was then, this is now!

Stupid cold

Stupid Simmons

Stupid inability to resist shoving his Christmas gift to the nerd the second he saw his face.

He muttered a ‘fucking finally’ under his breath when he saw a familiar-looking beat-up car pull into the parking lot. Simmons stepped out, some kind of white shopping bag in his hand. As the nerd walked over, Grif opened his mouth, ready to give him a piece of his mind for making him stand out in the cold…. 

At least until Simmons stepped into the light and he could see the exhausted, slightly singed, _eyebrowless face_.

“What the fuck?!”

“Oh, ugh… h-hey Grif,” Simmons greeted weakly with an even weaker raised hand, “Sorry I'm late, I kinda-.”

“What happened to your face?!” Grif was in between being concerned and wanting to laugh at how ridiculous the other looked as he walked closer, “Dude, did you get too close to Donut’s scented candles? You look like shit.”

“Wow, thanks...,” Even without eyebrows, Simmons eyeroll game was still strong, “Fucking Donut and his fucking ideas…”

“Holy shit, it _was_ the candles?”

“No! Ugh!” the red-head grumble as he pinched his temple, “It’s… a long story. But I got-!”

“Wait,” replied Grif as he raised a hand, “You look like crap and I had to stand out here freezing my ass off for five minutes. We’re going inside first.”

“But I wanted to-.”

“ _Inside.”_

Before Simmons could say anything else, Grif grabbed his hand and practically dragged him through the door of their shared apartment. This wasn’t quite what he had in mind. Not only was he expecting the nerd to come back in one piece, but this ruined his ‘give Simmons his gift as soon as he saw him’ plan. But hey, the burned eyebrows through him off! So it was cleary Donut’s fault!

If Simmons had any protests, he didn’t voice them. He allowed Grif to pull him towards the sofa and get practically shoved onto it. He didn’t even get the chance to get his maroon coat or anything off. He just sat back into the cushion, bad clutched tightly in one hand as he rubbed his eyes with the other. God, he was so fucking tired.

He had made a perfect plan. This was going to be the night. The night where after practically not-dating since college, Simmons was going to make it official. It has been a waiting game essentially. To see which one of them would crack first and made the first move. He himself didn’t want to do it because… well… he just didn’t! He wasn’t good with feelings! But shit, he couldn’t keep waiting for Grif to get off his lazy ass and do it either!

And the best way to appeal to Grif was with food.

The fatass in question had since slumped down beside him. He was awfully close, their knees were a mere inch apart. But they weren’t touching. Well, they kinda were. Off by an inch. Totally normal.

“Okay, so what the Hell happened?” asked Grif as he turned to the other man, “I kind of expected you to not come back eyebrowless.”

“I really don’t know,” Simmons said with a sign, “I needed to do something and Donut agreed to let me do it at his place. The oven… kinda blew up? I don’t know what the fuck happened, but… it lead to this.”

He pointed at himself. Grif kinda looked at him, his brow raised. He looked as though he was still processing this information…

...and proceeded to burst out laughing.

“Sh-shut up! It's not funny! I almost died!”

“Y-you had an oven blow up in your face!” said Grif in-between fits of giggles, “Only _you_ could have that happen! _Hahaha_!”

A hard kick to the shin promptly ended the other’s giggle fit.

“Ow!” the other man shrieked, causing Simmons to chuckle. “Asshole. So… why did you need an oven at Donut’? Don’t we have one?”

“Oh, right… umm…” Fuck, looks like this was it. The moment of truth. “I, ugh… I couldn’t do it here… a-around you, I mean.”

“Huh” Grif replied, “Cause I’d eat it? Which I absolutely would and how dare you keep whatever it is away from me.”

“N-no… well, yes… I-I mean… oh fuck it!” the nerd said before abruptly taking the bag in his hands at shoving it into the other, “Just take it!”

The bag fell into Grif’s lap. He looked down at it, confused. Looks like there was quite a bit of stuff in it though. He proceeded to dump it onto the cushion beside him, and out fell about three packs of Oreos. The Christmas kind with the red frosting.

“I was… trying to make you something, but… yeah.” replied Simmons, who turned his gaze towards the floor, “I stopped and picked you up some Oreos to make up for it. I wanted to… I wanted to tell you that I… _I..._ ”

_‘Come on you, you can do this! You almost blew yourself up for this!’_

“Grif, I-”

He lifted his head back up just in time for Grif’s lips to smash into his.

The redhead's eyes opened up wide. His thoughts were a mix of ‘ _holy shit why are his lips this cold?!’_ but mostly ‘ _Grif is kissing me! Grif is kissing me!’_ The shock wore off as Simmons eyes slowly slid shut, pressing into the kiss. It was light and it felt like an ice cube was being pressed onto his mouth, but oh did it feel _so good._

Far too soon, Grif pulled back. Fuck, why did it have to end? Simmons looked at the other, who let out a chuckle as his hand went to his own face. He shook his head briefly, but he was wearing such a big ass grin. 

“Shit… oh _shit,_ this just got so much easier,” he said as he reached into his jacket, “Can’t believe that you tried to copy my idea, you fucking nerd.”

“I didn’t… wait, _what?!”_

Instead of a reply, Grif simply pulled out a bag and placed it on Simmons leg. It was one of those Christmas bags with green and red trees on it with a tiny red bow tying it closed. Inside were a bunch of cookies. They looked kind of smashed up and the red-head would see a bunch of crumbs covering the outside of the bag. But it was still enough to make him stare at it wide-eyed and carefully take it into his hands.

“You… made me cookies.”

“Yep. Worked on ‘em all day, “replied Grif as he sunk back into the sofa, “Shit, that tooK so much effort. Why does everything have to be so exhausting?”

Simmons was only half-listening. He just stared at the bag. Grif rarely, if ever, cooked. He only did so if either Simmons refused, or if it was for certain occasions like his sister's birthday or something. So if he went through this kind of effort…

He put the bag aside as he turned to face the other.

“So then… does that mean that… you and I… I-I mean, are we… you know, ugh...?”

“Oh _God_ , is it _that_ hard to just ask ‘are we together now?’” said Grif as he shifted to face the other, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer, “Yes, Simmons. We are. See? It's not hard.”

They were together.

_They were together._

If Simmons had any self-consciousness still in his mind, he promptly shut it off. His arms wrapped around Grif, pulling him into another kiss. The other returned it eagerly. It was much more firm than the first kiss. Much warmer. Enough to make Grif shiver when it clashed with his still cold lips. But neither one of them cared because they were kissing the other. 

_'Fucking_ _finally'_.

After what felt like forever, they pulled back and looked at each other. Simmons’ face was bright red. He looked so dumb with no eyebrows and there was still some soot on his face. But damn it, Grif didn’t care. He looked kinda cute that way. The way that the other’s long arms were wrapped around his back felt so… nice. Damn, why did it take them this long?

“Hey, Grif?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“And he finally says it,” he said lightly, letting his head lay on top of the other’s shoulder, “I _guess_ I might love you too.”

Simmons chuckled, a hand going to the other’s head to stroke the long, dark locks. Grif let out a satisfied sigh, burying his face into Simmons’ neck. So things didn’t go outright according to plan. Who cared? Plans sucked anyways. He was sitting here in Simmons’ arms. He’d gladly take whatever lead him to that. Even an eyebrowless boyfriend. Meh, he’d get used to it.

“...so you cleaned the kitchen after you finished baking, right?”

“Oh, did I forget to mention Part Two of your gift?”

“ _Grif!”_

“Merry Christmas, kissass!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Red vs Blue Secret Santa Gift to the super talented Cinaed! One of her prompts was Grif and Simmons showing their feelings via food, and how could I resist serving up some good old fashioned Grimmosn fluff? Haha! I really hope that you enjoyed this Cinaed, I'm a huge fan of your works! And thank you to everyone who read my second ever RvB fic! Hope that I can do more in the future~ Happy Holidays~!


End file.
